


Sur le fil du rasoir

by Suki_Likso



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suki_Likso/pseuds/Suki_Likso
Summary: Hubert doit quitter le lit de Ferdinand pour une réunion au palais impérial. Avant cela, il se livre à son rituel matinal préféré : le rasage. L'occasion pour Ferdinand d'observer son amant et de laisser son esprit vagabonder.





	Sur le fil du rasoir

Un mouvement dans le lit me réveilla. Hubert bougeait.Sans bruit, comme à son habitude, mais je le sentais se lever. J’ouvris doucement les yeux. La lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux m’éblouissait quelque peu. Je mis ma main au niveau de mes sourcils, limitant l’afflux de lumière pour que mes yeux s’habituent à la luminosité ambiante. Il m’était plus facile alors de le voir, enfilant son sous-vêtement et ramassant le reste de ses vêtements au sol. Sa démarche, toujours calme et maîtrisée, n’avait de cesse de me surprendre tant il ne faisait pas un bruit sur le plancher pourtant bien capricieux. 

“Où est-ce que tu vas ? 

\- Je dois être au palais dans 20 minutes.” 

J’avais déjà oublié cela. La fameuse réunion du dimanche matin… Pour moi, c’était jour de repos mais pas pour lui. 

Une fois toutes ses affaires ramassées, Hubert les posa sur la chaise près du bureau et se dirigea vers le cabinet de toilette à deux pas de là. Il laissa la porte ouverte, et je pu le voir se mettre devant le miroir, verser de l’eau fumante dans la bassine qu’une servante avait déposé à son intention. Il avait dû lui demander de le faire hier soir, sans que je ne le remarque. Le cabinet disposait d’une entrée donnant sur ma chambre, ainsi que d’une autre entrée pour les domestiques, permettant d’apporter l’eau chaude et de procéder à l’entretien de la pièce sans me déranger. 

Ainsi, la porte restée ouverte, je pu assister à son rituel préféré : le rasage. Il procédait toujours de la même façon, avec les mêmes gestes millimétrés, la même attention, et surtout le même rasoir. C’était une lame unique, un coupe-choux qui suivait Hubert partout. Le métal de l’outil était immaculé et tranchant comme au premier jour, tandis que le manche, en corne noire sculptée, brillait encore d’un éclat sombre et profond même après de très nombreux usages. Il l’avait toujours sur lui et je ne l’avais jamais connu sans. Je me rappelle un jour, lorsque nous étions tous deux étudiants au monastère de Garreg Mach, notre professeur l’avait trouvé par terre. Celui-ci m’avait alors sollicité, me demandant si ce rasoir était à moi. A l’époque, j’ignorais encore l’importance de ce rituel pour Hubert, alors je ne pouvais pas aider davantage notre cher professeur. Il n’y avait même pas les initiales ou les armoiries de la maison Vestra gravées sur le manche de cette lame. Je me rappelle encore l’expression sur le visage d'Hubert quand notre enseignant lui présenta son rasoir : une sorte de surprise mêlée à de la gêne, quelque chose d’indescriptible dont lui seul avait le secret, lui qui se contenait sans cesse à l’époque, encore plus qu’aujourd’hui. Il avait alors tâté ses poches, se demandant s’il était réellement possible qu’une personne aussi irréprochable que lui ait pu perdre un objet pareil. Il dû bien se résigner à reprendre son rasoir, un peu gêné d’exposer ainsi le fait qu’un objet de toilette pareil ne le quitte pas, habitude dont je n’avais jamais entendu parler ailleurs. Il m’avait aussi lancé un regard assassin, laissant entendre que si je répétais ce que j’avais vu à quiconque, il se ferait un plaisir d’utiliser sa lame pour me raser le cou d’un peu trop près. 

Mais aujourd’hui, c’était bien différent. J’avais le droit de dormir avec lui, de partager son intimité, et donc, de manière assez incroyable, de le regarder se raser. Il y avait quelque chose de fascinant à observer ce rituel, qui, selon moi, avait un aspect presque religieux tant il semblait codifié et important à ses yeux. Hubert commençait par s’appliquer du savon, toujours le même, provenant des frontières de l’ancienne Alliance, que j’avais dû me procurer pour qu’il daigne rester jusqu’au matin dans ma demeure. Je le regardais frotter énergiquement son visage et son cou, pour enduire sa peau de savon permettant un rasage plus facile, mais aussi sans doute pour l’aider à se réveiller encore un peu plus. Je regardais ses longs doigts fins glisser le long de sa mâchoire bien dessinée, descendre sur son cou, puis remonter jusqu’à ses pommettes marquées. Ensuite, après s’être rincé les mains dans l’eau chaude, il se saisissait enfin de l’instrument tant chéri. Cette lame si fidèle venait alors se glisser contre sa peau si blanche. Du lit où j’étais installé, la lumière provenant de la fenêtre venait se refléter contre le métal ce qui donnait au rasoir une aura claire, quasi-divine. Avec une dextérité sans pareil, il utilisa son instrument : il partait premièrement de son oreille droite, glissait la lame jusqu’à sa mâchoire, puis dans un même mouvement, descendait dans le cou. Puis, après avoir nettoyé l’objet dans l’eau, il effectuait le même mouvement mais cette fois-ci, en partant de l’oreille gauche, dans un travail admirable de symétrie. Il se rapprochait ainsi de plus en plus de sa bouche. A la fin, je pouvais admirer ses lèvres minces se pincer légèrement pour faciliter le travail de la lame autour de cette zone fragile : il était bien évidemment hors de question de commettre la moindre coupure lors de ce travail minutieux.

Alors qu’il était en train d’inspecter le travail accompli, je pris mon sous-vêtement non loin du lit, l’enfilai rapidement et m’extirpai de la couverture. Après m’être étiré un peu, je le rejoignis devant le miroir, passant mes bras autour de sa taille. Nullement impressionné, il termina son rituel en nettoyant attentivement la lame dans l’eau. Je posais mes lèvres contre sa nuque, fasciné par cet endroit particulier où contrastait ses cheveux corbeau et sa peau albâtre. 

“C’est impossible d’être un peu tranquille avec toi dans les parages, c’est ça ?” 

Je souris contre sa peau, resserrant un peu plus ma prise autour de ses hanches.

“Fais un peu mieux semblant de ne pas aimer ça.”

Il m’attrapa alors les mains, les retira de là où elles étaient et se retourna face à moi. Il planta son regard jaune pâle dans le mien. Ses yeux semblaient lancer des éclairs mais je le connaissais. Je savais qu’il n’en était rien et que ce n’était qu’un petit jeu entre lui et moi. Je levais simplement mon index et le fit glisser le long de sa mâchoire, un peu joueur. 

“Joli travail. Comme toujours.”

Un sourire s’esquissa sur son visage. 

“S’il y a bien une chose pour laquelle il faut me faire confiance, c’est bien celle-là.”

Prestement, je lui volai un baiser.  
Je savais qu’il devait partir pour le palais, mais je n’avais strictement pas la moindre envie de le laisser partir. Si je m’écoutais, je retournerai dans le lit avec lui, l’enlaçant et l’embrassant. En tant que noble, je ne savais que trop bien l’importance qu’avait Hubert pour l’Empire. Le bras droit de l’Impératrice préparait ses entrevues, pouvait agir comme garde rapprochée et même prendre des décisions concernant l’Empire s’il était trop long ou compliqué de contacter son Altesse Impériale. Après tout, il n’était pas l’un des plus grands mages noirs de Fodlan pour rien. Toutefois, parfois, je rêvais de le garder pour moi seul. 

“Je ne voudrais pas faire attendre l’Impératrice, Ferdinand.”

Dans le ton de sa phrase, je percevais que lui aussi serait bien resté plus longtemps, mais il était bien conscient de ses responsabilités. Il se détacha donc de moi et retourna dans la chambre pour s’habiller.  
Alors qu’il se préparait à partir, j’eu une idée pour le taquiner encore une dernière fois, comme j’aimais tant le faire. Une petite question qui lui donnerait sans doute des idées : 

“Hubert, je me demandais…. pourquoi ne te mettrais-tu pas à mon service plutôt qu’à celui de l’Impératrice ? Tu pourrais rester ici toute la journée, à obéir à la moindre de mes envies...”

J’avais tapé dans le mille apparemment, car je vis son fameux rictus se dessiner sur ses lèvres. 

“Voyons Ferdinand, il est bien plus excitant de te dominer que de t’obéir. Tu devrais le savoir, à force.” 

J’étais pris à mon propre jeu : comment n’avais-je pas vu venir une réponse pareille ? Comme pour appuyer son propos, il passa une main dans mes cheveux avant de les agripper fermement,comment il en a l’habitude de le faire dans des moments plus intimes. 

“Puis-je dormir encore ici ce soir ? J’aimerais en profiter pour te montrer la véracité de mes paroles. Je te promets que tu seras ravi…” 

Enfin, il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, comme une promesse de ce qui m’attendait le soir même. 

“Avec plaisir, chancelier Von Vestra.”


End file.
